


teen wolf shots

by Rayaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, HaleCest, M/M, Mates, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayaaa/pseuds/Rayaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the random shots I write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peter/Derek - Lose yourself

Peter loves this. Absolutely loves it. He used to do this before the fire, before the skin on his arms had melted in heat, heat he can still feel sometimes. He remembers traveling around in his car, walking into random bars and coffee shops, guitar strapped on his back. He knew he had talent - people wouldn’t have asked him to come back to perform again if he wasn’t talented. Some of the fondest memories he has are from his ‘touring’ days.

So he wasn’t surprised when he found himself in a music store in the town he had stopped twenty minutes ago, looking at the acoustic guitars. He had to leave Beacon Hills for a few hours, he needed to get away from there, get away from the pack. Not  _his_  pack, he reminds himself grimly, no one wants him there.

(Not even his nephew and that hurts much more than Peter thought it would).

No, Peter thought later, he definitely wasn’t surprised when he pulled out his card and payed for the expensive but quite exquisite guitar. He wasn’t surprised that he had signed up for the open mic night at the bar two blocks down the street and he wasn’t nervous when he went on the stage. He had told the people in the bar his name, tampered out his enhanced senses as he tuned his guitar and he had let himself get lost in the music, forgetting everyone and everything for the next few hours.

**xXx**

He’s definitely not surprised that he does it again. When the memories of the heat and smell of burned skin lingers around him, Peter just leaves the town and goes to the bar, pulls out his guitar and lets the memories fade away.

It all hits him hard, harder than the past few weeks, on the anniversary of the fire. He barely waits for Scott to tell them that the meeting is over when he rushes out of Derek’s loft. He’s in his car in less than a minute and in another twenty seconds he’s on the road. He tries to not break any speeding laws and he’s successful, at least until he reaches the Beacon Hills sign. Once he’s out of the town, Peter steps on the gas pedal and speeds away from his home. Speeds away from the smell and screams and memory of little Michael, clutching his mother’s hand, begging her to _make it not hurt._

(He manages to get through three songs before he starts crying. Someone had chosen a Scorpions song. Talia loved Scorpions. She sang their songs to all of her kids, all the time. Peter loses himself so deep in the song that he doesn’t notice the one familiar face at the bar. He definitely doesn’t notice the tears streaming down the young man’s face as he mouths every word of the song or when he leaves in a hurry. He’s so lost that night that the only thing he sees in front of him is fire.)

**xXx**

Peter notices, however, that Derek is definitely treating him better after the anniversary. It’s nothing drastic, nothing like a hug (not that Peter expects a hug, he knows his nephew well enough to know that this is something he has issues with). But he’s changed. He’s being civil now, he’s trying to get him more included with the pack. And he even asks him how’s he doing every now and then. Of course, his brows are furrowed and his voice is gruff, rude even, but Peter can see it in Derek’s eyes - he can see that he cares, that he’s trying. So one night he asks Derek if he wants to join him for dinner. Derek says yes.

(And it’s super awkward because the only thing Derek says is his order but Peter’s okay with it. He just rambles about the documentary about wolves he saw the other day, swearing that he saw a wolf that was just as clumsy as Stiles. And when Derek smiles at him when Peter pays the bill, Peter just smiles back. He thinks that maybe they’ll be okay.)

(He still goes to the bar though. He loves singing and he’s not gonna stop because his life is somewhat happier now.)

(Derek still follows him, still sneaks in to listen to his uncle sing. He’s always loved Peter’s voice. He’s happy he gets to hear it again.)


	2. Chris/Peter - On the run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I saw this VERY NSFW post (porntendo.tumblr.com/post/124677125161) and I thought that the one on the bottom looked like Chris.

They’ve been running for a while now, just the two of them against the world. Just thirty minutes ago they had faced a pretty vicious harpy. Peter could still feel it’s claws sunk deep in his chest, even if his skin has already sealed itself, even if he’s healed completely. 

But this was a close one. The harpy had reached for Chris and for a split second Peter could do nothing but watch as the deadly claws were only inches away from Chris’ heart. And then he had ran towards the hunter, pushing him out of the way of danger, letting the monster hurt him instead. 

And Peter’s scared. Because, yes, he did love Chris, and yes, they’ve fought all sorts of things before, but it’s never been like this, he’s never been so close of losing Chris. That’s why he had him pinned to the door as soon as they entered their motel room. 

“Shit, Peter.” Chris groaned when he felt the sting of the werewolf’s fangs on his neck.

“Shut up.” Peter growled as he grabbed Chris’ shirt, guiding him towards the bed. Pushing the hunter on it, Peter tore down his shirt and quickly got on the bed, straddling the other man. Grinding his dick against Chris’ , Peter leaned down to devour his mouth, groaning when he felt the hunter’s hands cup his ass and scratch his back. “We’re not leaving this town at least for a week. We’re staying here until it isn’t safe anymore.” He growled when they parted, one of his hands wrapped around Chris’ throat. 

“Yes. Whatever you say.” Chris’ moaned and he closed his eyes, hands reaching for Peter’s ass once again, making his wolf purr.

“Careful, dear. You might regret saying that.” Peter mumbled as he sneaked one of his hands under Chris’ jeans. 

“Never.” The hunter whined and thrust into Peter’s fist. 


	3. Derek/Peter - Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Derek's birthday and he really likes Peter's present. 
> 
> (With some fluff at the end.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Derek and Peter are mates and the pack knows and accepts it.

It was Derek’s birthday and the pack was gathered in the renovated Hale house for a few drinks, non-alcoholic for the teenagers, of course. Things were going pretty well and Derek was pleased, pleased with the fact that things have been quiet enough so he could get his friends together and not worry about something horrible happening. And then Peter suggested they play some basketball. Derek had growled and Peter had just smiled at him, tugging at Stiles’ shirt, getting the teen to play for his team.

 

And the game was going good, until Peter tripped over Scott’s foot and fell to the ground, the young Alpha trying to keep him up by grabbing his shirt. Not that it worked. Peter’s v-neck tore apart with a loud sound that was followed by a muffled cursing. Scott immediately started apologizing, promising the older wolf that he will replace it and then he stopped mid-sentence and stared at Peter’s body.

 

“When did you got a tattoo?” He asked with a curious voice and that startled Derek. Because Peter didn’t have tattoos. He definitely didn’t had any that morning. He followed Scott’s gaze and he saw it, the outline of it visible just above Peter’s jeans. He couldn’t tell what was it, though.

 

“A few weeks back.” Peter finally said and Derek wasn’t surprised to not hear his heart skip. If there was a wolf that could lie to an alpha, even a true alpha, that would be Peter. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I think that’s enough basketball for me.” The teenagers turned around and started playing again, Scott once again reassuring Peter that he will buy him a new shirt. Rolling his eyes, the oldest wolf just smiled at the parents as he walked past them, not even looking at Derek. Growling, the birthday boy stood up and followed his uncle, trying to not turn around and snap at the laughs that followed him. Leaving his half empty beer bottle on the kitchen counter, Derek moved to the stairs, letting his hand sneak down to his dick, readjusting himself a bit. Even the tiniest glimpse of Peter’s tattoo had him half-hard. Taking the steps two at a time, in just a few seconds Derek was walking through his and Peter’s bedroom door.

 

“Turn around.” He growled and the corner of his mouth twitched with amusement when he saw Peter’s shoulders straighten up. “You know I don’t like repeating myself, Peter.” The older wolf turned around slowly, holding one of Derek’s shirts in his hands. “Strip. Everything. Slowly.” Derek saw Peter shivering at the sharpness in his commands. Good. He liked it when Peter shivered. Sneaking his hand behind his back Derek locked the door, just in case. Peter was just pulling his jeans down and Derek snickered with amusement when he saw that Peter wasn’t wearing underwear. His eyes stilled over the tattoo and he froze for a moment. “Is… Is that me?” He mumbled quietly and moved towards his mate to look at the mark better. It was a wolf. A giant, black wolf with piercing blue eyes. Popping a claw out, Derek traced its outlines and smirked when Peter moaned quietly. “Peter, is it me?”

 

“Yes.” The older werewolf whispered breathlessly. Growling, Derek couldn’t hold himself and pulled his mate closer, locking his their lips in a kiss. Sneaking his hands around Peter’s back he let his claws scratch at the tender skin of Peter’s ass cheeks before he picked the older wolf up. “Fuck.” Peter moaned when his back hit their bed. Derek smirked against his skin and pressed his lips against the tattoo. “Do you like it?” His mate asked quietly.

 

“I love it.” Kissing it one last time, Derek moved his head a bit lower.

 

“Derek! The pack will hear!” Peter whimpered when he felt his nephew’s breath over his hole.

 

“Let them. And since when do you care if anyone can hear or see us?” Derek asked but didn’t leave Peter any time to answer. Instead he pulled Peter’s legs apart and buried his head between them, tongue moving swiftly against his mate’s hole.

 

“Oh fuck. Fuck, Derek.” Peter moaned and grabbed his nephew’s head, pulling him closer. He knew Derek loved this, loved eating him out. And it’s not Peter was against it either. Derek’s so good with his tongue that Peter almost came from it. Almost. With the corner of his eye Peter saw Derek reaching for the lube. “How come you don’t care if the pack hears us?” Because he usually does. Every time that Peter had tried to get him hard in front of the pack had ended up with Derek growling and threatening to leave him without sex for a week.

 

"It's my birthday. I can do whatever I want." Derek said as he slicked first his fingers, then his dick. "And right now the only thing I want is to fuck my mate." He growled and slid two fingers in Peter’s hole, making him hiss. If he was with someone else Derek would’ve spend more time and effort in preparation but he knew Peter, he knew that the wolf liked it when it hurt a bit. In a few seconds he added a third finger and that was enough to have Peter begging, moaning the word please over and over again until Derek decided to relief him of his struggle. Nudging the head of his cock against Peter’s hole Derek lifted his head to look at his mate’s eyes.

 

“I love you.” The tiny spark in Peter’s eyes made him repeat himself. He didn’t say those words a lot. In fact, he could count the times he’d told Peter that he loves him on the fingers of one of his hands. But Peter knows how he felt about this, about them, nonetheless. He knows that that’s how Derek is and he never said a thing..

 

“I love you too.” Is the last thing Peter said before Derek buried himself deeper in him, turning his brain in a mushy mess.

 

It’s over embarrassingly quickly. After they’ve both came Derek had pulled the sheet on top of them, wrapping his hands around Peter.

 

“We need to get cleaned.” Peter whined quietly but not doing anything other than push back into the heat that Derek’s solid body radiated.

 

“We’ll clean on the morning. Sleep now.”

 

“The guests are still here.”

 

“They spend enough time here to know where their respective rooms are. I’m sure they’ll manage on their own.” He hummed and kissed Peter shoulder.

 

“I love you.” He heard Peter’s heart skip a beat.

 

“Three times in one day? Are you sure you’re feeling alright?”

 

“Shut up. I’m trying to change.” That had Peter turning around, facing his nephew with a look of concern on his face.

 

“You don’t have to change for me, Derek. You know that.”

 

“I do. But I want to.” Leaning in, he kissed Peter gently.

 

Maybe this change wouldn’t be so bad, Peter thought as he returned the kiss.

 

(It really wasn’t.)

 

 


	4. Chris/Peter - Drunk Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be all happy and funny but it turned out angsty. I was going to include it the appreciation week but then I decided to post it here instead.

Peter opened his eyes and groaned at the brightness. This was why he avoided drinking wolfsbane laced whiskey but Stiles was pretty convincing the previous night. _It’s Liam’s 21st birthday, Peter! Everyone in the pack is finally legal._ _You can’t just not get drunk_. And just like that he agreed to have one shot of whiskey, which Scott hurriedly replaced when it was gone, telling him that it’s dumb to have just one and before he knew it Peter was on the big metal table that Derek had pushed right next to huge window, singing a Whitesnake song at the top of his lungs. Groaning even louder than before he lifted his left hand to cover his eyes but quickly pulled it away when he felt a coldness against his skin. What the _hell_?

 

His phone went off and Peter reached for it. Unlocking the screen he saw it as a facebook notification, letting him know that fourteen people have commented on his status. Looking between the screen and the silver ring around his finger Peter felt his blood freeze at the realization. _Oh, hell no._ Clicking on the notification, Peter bit his lower lip, anxious to find out who exactly had proposed to him. And more importantly, to whom he had said ‘yes’? (There was really only one person in the pack he’d ever agree to marry but there was no way he had proposed.)

 

Before the application loaded he looked again at the ring and realized that he had seen it before. Hundreds of times in the past few years. On Christopher’s finger. _I can’t deal with this right now_ he thought and turned off his phone. Carefully taking off the ring he twirled it in his hand and was about to put it on the nightstand when something caught his eye. There was something engraved on the inner side.  

 

**10/29/1989**

 

_Peter stood at the edge of the preserve, hands tucked in his pockets, face carefully blank as he watched Chris walk away from him. He knew, they both did, that this could never happen again. No matter how much they wanted it, no matter how right it have felt. He quickly got home and didn't even tried to sneak around Talia. There was no way he could’ve avoided her, especially not with her waiting for him on the front porch._

_“I hope you know what you’re doing.” She said with a quiet voice when she caught Chris’ scent and Peter’s shoulders slumped._

_“Don’t worry. They’re leaving tomorrow. I’ll never see him again.” And despite his hard efforts hot tears streamed down his face and his body started shaking. Before he knew it, Peter was in Talia’s warm embrace and she was running her fingers through his hair. “It’s not fair.” He whispered. It wasn’t fair that the love of his life was one of their biggest enemies. It wasn’t fair that he’d never get to see him again. It wasn’t fair that he only had this one time to hold his mate in his arms. It wasn’t fair._

 

Feeling tears burn in his eyes Peter clutched the ring in his palm and sat back on his bed, holding his hand close to his chest. He didn’t know how long he had stood like that and only moved around when a familiar scent invaded his senses.

 

“Are you alright?” His nephew asked quietly and Peter shook his head. “Do you need me to stay?”

 

“What I need you to do is get this back to Ch- _Argent_ and find a way to delete my facebook profile.” Peter growled as he shoved the ring in Derek’s hands and tried to move around the younger man, only to be stopped by a strong hand.

 

“Peter, he’s your _mate_. This has to be really hard to deal with. Let me help. What do you need?” Sighing, Peter let his head fall forwards.

 

“I appreciate the effort, Derek. I really do. But what I need right now is to be alone.”

 

“Fine. But, please, turn your phone back on. I need to be able to reach you in case something happens.” With that the younger man left the apartment, making Peter realize suddenly just how lonely he felt.

 

xXx

 

A week passed and Peter had still not left his home. He spend most of the time in his bed, staring into nothingness. He was aware that his behavior was stupid and irrational but he never really learned how to deal with a broken heart.

 

Ten days after the accident Derek had called him, asking him to stop buy the loft to discuss something with the pack. Something about treaties and Michael’s L.A. pack requesting a meeting with Scott. He reluctantly agreed to go and after a quick shower he dressed in his favorite jeans, put on a shirt and left his apartment.

 

Everyone was already there, of course, but Peter was very careful with his approach. He made sure to only look at Scott and Derek, to only answer their questions, to not let himself be bothered by the looks the pack and Christopher kept throwing his way.

 

Two hours later the L.A. pack had left with the reassurance that they will leave the town without causing any trouble. Scott, Derek and Peter were standing by the big window, discussing quietly the pros and cons of a possible alliance, not really paying attention to the rest of the pack. A few minutes later Peter realized that something was not right. Looking around he realized that the pack had vanished, leaving Christopher behind.

 

“What’s going on?” He hissed at the Alpha and his nephew.

 

“You need to talk. I’ll be back in a few hours.” Was Derek’s response as he and Scott walked towards the door. Peter’s hands started shaking and he clenched them into tight fists as he turned his back on the other man.

 

“You won’t even look at me?” The hunter’s quiet voice reached his ears and Peter felt a jolt of sharp pain across his chest. “Please, look at me, Peter.” Taking a deep breath the wolf turned around and let himself look at his mate openly. Something he hasn’t done in over twenty years. Chris looked devastated. “I knew what I was doing when I proposed.” He said suddenly and Peter froze in his place. “I was drunk but I wasn’t drunk enough to not know what I was doing.”

 

“And you thought that this was a good idea?” Peter yelled and started pacing around. “Do you know how much time it took me to get used to the fact that I can see you every day but not have you? You’re my mate, Christopher!” He roared and turned over the metal table. The silence that followed the clash was way too loud in the wolf’s ears. “Why would you do something like that?”

 

“You think this hasn’t been hard for me? I’ve loved you for the better part of my life, Peter.” Chris yelled and moved closer to the wolf. “You think I just left that night and forgot about you? Forgot about the way you made me feel?” Stopping right in front of the wolf, Chris grabbed his shirt with both of his hands and pulled him closer. “I never stopped loving you, Peter. Don’t get me wrong, I loved my wife and I will always love her because she gave me Allison and my daughter is the most important thing in my life. But my love for Vic is nothing compared to the one I feel for you.” Tears streamed down the hunter’s face and Peter had to fight the urge to break free and wipe them, to hold him close. “Things are different now. Now we can finally be together and there’s nothing in this world I want more than be with you.”

 

“What about your daughter? She can’t be okay with all of this.” Peter said quietly, still not quite understanding everything Chris had just said. He was so used to denying his feelings, to suppress his wolf’s wish for his mate that this all seemed like a dream.

 

“We had a long conversation the morning after the party. I explained to her how things were back then, how I feel about you. She… She said she always suspected there was someone else before her mother, she just never expected that person would be you.” Chris chuckled but Peter was still looking at him with a serious expression. “She wants me to be happy. And I’ll be happy if I’m with you.” Taking the ring off of his finger, Chris grabbed Peter’s hand and looked him in the eyes. “We’ve already lost more than twenty years, Peter. Let’s not waste any more.” Looking at the hunter’s eyes, finally realizing that this was actually happening, that he’ll actually get to have his mate, to hold him, to wake up next to him, Peter smiled widely and pulled Chris in for a deep, long awaited kiss. “I take it that you’re saying ‘yes’? Again?”

 

“Yeah.” Peter nodded and smiled happily when Chris slid the ring on his finger. “I kinda wish I remembered the first proposal, though.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure Stiles still has it on his phone.”


End file.
